


Just Close Your Eyes

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Wyatt Logan, I Tried, So I don't know how often I'm going to, Tumblr Prompt, What Was I Thinking?, Wyatt's thoughts, first time publishing on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: This was borne from a Tumblr prompt.Wyatt and Rufus race back to the Lifeboat after Flynn kidnaps Lucy. Wyatt is hit with sudden emotions as he sees the empty seat before him.One Shot





	1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!"

Wyatt yelled at the Mothership as it took off. They were too late. Flynn had her and God only knows what he's going to do to her. 

"What... What do we do know?" Rufus panted. He stared at the empty space in disbelief. Then he remembered the recorder. My God, what am I going to do? 

Wyatt ran as fast as he could, which, unfortunately was almost too fast for Rufus, back to the Lifeboat. He quickly climbed in. Wyatt leant a helping hand and pulled him up with him. 

Rufus sat down in the pilots chair. Wyatt was standing behind him. "Wyatt," Rufus said as he punched many buttons. "Maybe Flynn took Lucy because he knows the future isn't going to change... Which means my family and I could be in danger."

Wyatt still stood behind him. "Let's try to keep the focus on finding Lucy. If it does come up, face it. Face your fears. Honestly, what are they going to do? They can't kill you. Your the only pilot."

"That's true but my family..." 

"Tell Christopher. Maybe she can put somebody, only that she trusts, outside your house." 

Rufus nodded seemingly okay with the advice he got. Wyatt was good at that; giving advice. 

Wyatt sat down in his own seat and pulled his seatbelt over his chest. Before buckling it it he reaches forward. 

Rufus sees this and looks away. He put the blame on him just as much, as he knew, Wyatt put on himself. 

A sudden pang of guilt and anger hit him. Lucy really was gone. Lucy was in the hands of a terrorist and Wyatt couldn't do anything about right now. 

He strapped himself in. And as he strapped himself in, he realized just how much he enjoyed helping Lucy as she struggled with the belts. 

He looked into the empty space and pictured her the first time he saw her: an unsure, nervous wreck. The belt twisted over her side and she tried to push it in. Wyatt had smiled and leant forward. 

Or when they all tiredly climbed in after the assassination. She was shaking with adrenaline. He could only imagine what she felt as she watched the 16th President of the United States get assassinated right in front of her eyes. And by her kidnapper, no less. 

He went through all the times he had helped her. Not just with the seatbelt. Through the centuries. 

So this is what it's like to be without Lucy Preston? The thought was undoubtedly reeling through both of their heads. And they both despised it. It would never work. 

The Soldier and the Techie were a great team but they'd be lost without Historian. 

Wyatt soon realises the Time Machine landed and with that reality. They had to save her. He would do nothing else until they got back Lucy Preston. No matter what it took. 

~•~•~•~


	2. Playing a Role (Improved)

Jessica. That's all he could think about. But then Lucy's words would creep back into his mind. "I think you... we... Anyone should has open to possibilities." in some senses she was right. Losing Jessica was the hardest thing he had ever been through but it was two years ago. He thought about his first time-travel mission. How he tried to save Kate Drummond but failed. "It was her time," Lucy had told him sometime that day . It was all a blur. He turned over in his bed. Let go, move on. It always echoed in his head but he never listened. Not until he met Lucy.

Fate. Destiny. A fixed order of things. Was it true? Real? Was time travel always going to happen? Was this team picked before the time machine was even built?

He slowly closed his eyes but sleep never came.

~

Lucy sighed as her head hit the pillow. She felt it had been too long since she had been in her own bed. Her body had fallen with exhaustion onto the bed but she found she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts began to drift to Wyatt. They have been doing that more and more lately.

She thought about what happened at Bonnie and Clyde's hideaway cabin. She had watched with a gentle heart as he told his engagement story. He told it like it had happened yesterday. He seemed like he was still so love.  
Which is why what he did next was a surprise to her. Her fingers ran subconsciously across his lips. She couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

He pulled away before it went further. As she opened her eyes she saw something new in Wyatt Logan's eyes. Something she had never seen before. She felt new feelings rise in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before. That look from his eyes seemed to vanish as quickly as it appeared. She saw an apology now.

The historian, now time traveller, turned over. Maybe it was the heat of the moment? Most likely. He just, probably retold, his engagement story. Heck... Maybe in his mind he wasn't kissing Lucy Preston. Maybe he was kissing Jessica.

But in reality, in Lucy's world, he was kissing her. Wyatt had kissed her. And, now, she found herself liking it. In this timeline she was engaged! Which means that was wrong. But Wyatt was different then when Noah had kissed her. She felt something with Wyatt.

She became scared of her thoughts. What if Wyatt found out how she felt about? How would that effect their relationship? She was engaged and he was grieving. She sighed and closed her eyes but it was a while before sleep took control.

~

He liked her. He liked it. Wyatt didn't like to think much because he always came face to face with reality. He never seemed ready for it.

Admittedly, he would've never told his story in front of anyone. But he would never see Bonnie and Clyde again. He didn't have an excuse for Lucy. He never would've kissed a girl even just for "a role". He would've just changed the subject. Like he has done in the past.

~

They were both afraid. Afraid of their new-found feelings and afraid of the other's feelings for them. Wyatt was barely getting over losing his wife and Lucy (in the timeline she had known) never let herself get into a relationship. That's why the news of a fiancee surprised her so.

They were playing a role. And until further notice, for now, it would always be a role. They will try and hide it. They will try and fail. Because deep down they know they can't run from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it was something I really wanted to write since I saw it. Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -EJ


End file.
